


Floating

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: He trusts Mycroft to take care of him.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishtar205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar205/gifts).



> I orphaned the last Holmescest fic I wrote for you, so I thought I'd write another one. I hope you like it.

Sherlock is floating in a haze of darkness. He isn't sure about the state of light in the room, because of the blindfold blocking out his vision. His wrists and ankles are secured to the bed with padded handcuffs. There are earplugs muffling the sounds of the house.

These things have left him unsure of how much time has passed since Mycroft left the room or even _if_ Mycroft has left the room. He is in a state of partial arousal without the ability to do anything about it, but he doesn't feel uncomfortable. 

There's a sense of calm hanging over him. He trusts Mycroft to take care of him. Bound like this he finds himself able to let his thoughts drift away from him, a feat that is usually impossible for him. 

So he just floats. 

Warm, familiar fingers run up his calf. He had not been able to hear Mycroft approach through the earplugs. He is not gagged, but he does not speak. 

His brother's hand runs through his hair. He leans into the gentle touch. 

Fingers run over his nipples, followed by his brother's mouth. He moans at the attention. Mycroft's tongue dips into his belly button. 

He shudders as Mycroft takes his cock into his mouth. Loving fingers play with his balls as his brother's tongue strokes over his dick. It isn't long before he's coming. Mycroft swallows his release.

One of his ankles is released and his leg is bent toward his chest. Then a lube slick finger is pressing against his hole and slipping inside. 

Mycroft prepares him slowly. First with one finger, then adding a second, then eventually adding a third. Only once he is almost ready to come again does Mycroft remove his fingers. 

Mycroft releases Sherlock's other ankle and positions them with Sherlock's legs wrapped around his waist. 

Mycroft slowly presses in. 

Sherlock thrashes underneath his brother as Mycroft's length slides into him. Mycroft catches his lips in a kiss. His tongue tangling with Sherlock's as his cock moves inside of him. 

It's exquisitely like drowning. 

He whimpers against his brother's mouth and orgasms. Mycroft follows soon after. 

Once they've caught their breath Mycroft releases him from the handcuffs. Sherlock removes the earplugs and blindfold himself. He blinks at the sudden brightness. 

Mycroft gets up and returns with a wash cloth. Once they're both clean, Sherlock presses his head against Mycroft's shoulder, feeling drained, but satisfied. 

Mycroft strokes Sherlock's curls. 


End file.
